


Role Reversal

by CBWriter24



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBWriter24/pseuds/CBWriter24
Summary: Winston's grandma just died, and the roles become reversed with Monty and Winston. Winston is the vulnerable one and now Monty is the strong one.
Relationships: Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Role Reversal

Life might’ve been shitty, but I still smiled while walking towards Winston’s bedroom. Spending weekday afternoons, and Saturdays and Sundays with Winston made life worth living despite my abusive father and Bryce being dead.

I halted when sobbing echoed. The crying sounded like it came from Winston’s bedroom, yet I couldn’t be sure. 

The sobbing returned a moment later, and I followed the noise’s source until arriving at Winston’s bedroom. He was sitting on the ground in front of his bed with his face in his lap. Winston continued wailing while not even noticing me. 

I walked over to Winston, then him joined him on the floor. I rubbed his back.  
“Hey!” I continued patting his back. “What’s going on?”

Winston looked up, then bit his lip. His face was all red and a few more tears trickled down his cheeks. “What are you doing here?” he asked.

I chuckled. “Have you forgotten our arrangement? You leave the door unlocked for me every day.”

He sighed. “Right. Sorry. I should’ve cancel.”

The word lingered in my mind for a beat. Cancel. There was no way Winston would wanna cancel plans with me. I wasn’t the only one grinning and chuckling when he we hung out. Winston also had a goofy smile when we hung out, and I loved him for it. Amusement looked good on Winston. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” I said.

He averted his gaze. “Sorry. But I don’t wanna have sex today. So, you should go. Maybe we can do something tomorrow.”

My throat burned. “Do you think sex is the only thing I want from you?”

“We never said what is going on between us,” he stammered. “And that’s fine. You don’t owe me anything.”

I lifted Winston’s chin up. “I care about you, and would wanna know if something is wrong.”

He waved his hand at me. “Nah. Not important.”

I took his hand, then squeezed it. “Please tell me what’s wrong.”  
“Doesn’t matter.”

I stared him down. “I’d never judge you.”

What I said was true. I’d never judge Winston. Not after what happened a week ago… 

***

Tree branches creaked in the wind while the moonlight glinted against the front porch. I couldn’t believe I was doing this, yet here I was. Standing by Winston’s front door. I just didn’t have anyone I could trust.

I rang Winston’s doorbell. The door opened a moment later, revealing Winston. He sported a short-sleeved Henley T-shirt, jeans, and Crocs. 

Winston eyed me. “What are you doing here, Monty? I thought you were busy?”

Tears welled in my eyes, then I sobbed. “It hit me, Winnie. Bryce is dead, and there’s nothing I can do about it.”

Winston nibbled on the inside of his lip, and if I didn’t have dozens of thoughts swirling through my mind, I would’ve focused on how cute Winnie’s nervous was. Or maybe it was just because I fucking loved his lips. Especially when Winston’s mouth was pressed against my lips or on my dick.

Winston remained silent while I made a brief fist. I couldn’t believe I was doing this. I, Montgomery de la Cruz, was being vulnerable with another person. Yet with Winston, the risk was worth it. He made me feel safe—like I was a real human being who mattered.

“Life sucks sometimes,” I bellowed.

Winston’s face lit up. “Have you eaten dinner? I ordered a pizza. I was planning on having leftovers tomorrow, but I’m happy to share with you. I’d just have to reheat it in the microwave, so it wouldn’t take much work.”

“Parents not home?” I asked.

“Nope. They’re on another trip.”

I nodded. “I’d love some pizza.”

I finished eating my pepperoni pizza sometime later while sitting on a wooden stool in front of the kitchen counter. I grabbed a napkin, wiped my lips, then put the napkin on my plate before shoving it to the side.

Winston got off his stool. He stood next to me before wrapping an arm around me.   
“I know I might be scrawny, skinny, unpopular, and a loner,” he said. “But I want you to know I’d do anything for you. I’m here for you Monty, and I’ll never judge you.”

I tilted my head, meeting his gaze. “Thanks.”

Winston held me tighter while continuing to stand next to me, yet I didn’t push him away. I wanted this. I wanted to feel the warmth he brought into my life.

***

“You don’t have to thank me for letting you vent,” Winston said, interrupting me. “I would’ve done that for anyway.”

I massaged his shoulder again. “Nothing is too bad to tell me.”

Winston wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry, but I can’t be the strong one today. 

“Okay…”

“My grandmother died this morning,” Winston blurted.

My stomach lurched. Poor Winston. He didn’t deserve to feel the pain. He was sweet and innocent—unlike me.

“I’m so sorry,” I said.

“It’s fine,” he mumbled.

“Where are your parents?”

“Still in Europe.”

“Are they coming back town?”

“Nope. They video chatted with me to let me know Grandma died. But they hated her—she was my dad’s mother—so they won’t attend the funeral next Sunday.”

“Fuck, man. That blows.”

“Now that you know what’s wrong, you can go.”

I frowned. “Why are you so afraid to be vulnerable with me?”

“It’s nothing,” he said, stuttering.

“In case you forgot, I cried in your bed on Homecoming night when I told you about my home life.”

“I know, I know.”

“And you didn’t judge me.”

He heaved out a sigh. “Sorry. I’m not used to being so honest with anyone. I’ve never had anyone in my life before, not even a friend.”

“That can’t be true?”

He shrugged. “Once you’re branded a loser, there’s nothing you can do. Not even being rich helps. I mean, my grandma and I texted every day. But she lived in Maine, so I didn’t see her much. And now I have nobody.”

“That’s not true. You have me.” I pulled him against my body for a hug. “I happen to think you’re pretty cool.”

“Thanks.”

I stood, then pulled Winston up. “Come on. Let’s go.”

“Where are we going?” I asked.

The Evergreen Diner for burgers, fries, and milkshakes.

His cheeks flushed. “Monty, please…”

“I take it you haven’t had anything to eat today?” 

“Nope.”

“Then it’s settled.”

“At least let me pay,” Winston said.

My heart fluttered. Winston was fucking adorable even when he wasn’t trying to be. Only Winston would worry about offering to treat. But that wasn’t gonna happen. Not tonight. It was gonna be my turn to take care of him.

I winked. “Nope. It’s my treat.”

“What about if we see someone you know?”

I snickered. “I don’t care. Having this date is more important. And if anyone sees us, then so be it.”

His Adam’s apple throbbed. “Date?”

“Isn’t that what it’s called when you hang with your boyfriend?”

His eyes widened, yet he didn’t speak. Instead, he continued staring at me.

I once again pulled Winston against me, then I caressed his hair. “In case you couldn’t tell, I’m crazy about you.”

He chuckled. “Good to know.”

***

Winston and I sat at a booth at Evergreen Diner, enjoying our burgers, fries, and milkshakes. Winston’s face wasn’t red anymore, which was great. The thought of Winston being upset hurt me. He was just too precious. 

I peeked at Winston. “How’s the food?”

“Great.” Winston grabbed another couple of fries, dunked them in ketchup, then ate them. “And I’m so glad we’re doing this. It’s what I needed.”

I finished my strawberry milkshake, sweetness lingering on my tongue before I swallowed the liquid in my mouth. Then, I burped. 

“Sorry. Where are my manners?” I asked.

“Don’t worry about it,” Winston said.

The bell on the door chimed, then footsteps squeaked against the floor. Clay and Ani hovered in front of our booth.

I gave them a dirty look. “The fuck do you want?”

Ani pulled her purse strap up her shoulder. “Just grabbing a bite to eat.”

“What are you doing here?” Clay asked. “And with a guy?”

Winston grimaced. “None of your fucking business. Now please leave us alone.”

Wow. I hadn’t once heard Winston use the F-word before. And if I weren’t in public, I would’ve gotten hard. Something sexy existed from Winston having a bad side. Especially when the edginess applied to me. Bryce never defended me like that before.  
Clay snorted. “This a date? Don’t tell me the homophobic bully, Montgomery de la Cruz, is secretly gay?”

I rose, then towered over Clay. “What if I was gay?”

Ani tugged at Clay’s arm. “We should go, darling. Nothing good will come from arguing with Monty.”

A lump lingered in my throat. “I’m gay, and I don’t care what you think. You’re nothing but a self-righteous hypocrite who plays God with people’s lives. You were there that day at the Hobo Hotel when I told Scott about my abusive father. And you didn’t do jack shit, Clay. You just proceeded to confront me, because you thought you were better than me. Well, guess what, Clay? You don’t always know what’s going on with someone’s life.”

Clay stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets. “I’m sorry, Monty…”

I scoffed. “You can shove the apology up your ass. So, please get the fuck out of my face. Winston’s grandmother died, and I was trying to take the boy who I love out to dinner to cheer him up. And now you’ve ruined everything.”

Ani glanced at Winston. “Sorry for your loss.”

“Bryce told me a few things before he died. Like about Tyler almost shooting up the school the night of Spring Fling.” I paused for a beat. “Maybe the police would like to know about that. And how Tyler took stalked and took pics of girls without their consent. What would Hannah think of you if she saw you now? I might’ve bullied Tyler a few times, but so did the rest of you. It’s not like I’d ever rape someone like Bryce did. Why does Tyler deserve a second chance but not me?”

Ani coughed into her arm. “If you don’t engage with us, then we won’t engage with you.”

“Fine,” I mumbled.

Ani dragged Clay to a booth on the opposite site of the diner, then I sat back in my spot across from Winston. 

“Sorry about that,” I said.

“No worries,” Winston said. 

I shot Winston a small smile. “Why don’t I pay the check, and we go grab hot chocolate from Monet’s?”

“I’d like that.” Winston started laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“You remembered I prefer hot chocolate over coffee.”

I leaned forward, elbows sliding onto the table. “I’m not just the hot jock who likes wearing flannel.”

Winston patted my hand, and I didn’t wince. “I’m proud of you.”

“For what?”

“Being yourself—that couldn’t have been easy.”

“You’re worth it,” I said.

***

Winston and I sat at a bench outside of Monet’s—I thought he’d rather sit outside and enjoy the stars. Except his teeth hadn’t stopped chattering, and he was shivering despite how we were drinking hot chocolate.

“Here.” I put my hot chocolate on the ground for a second. After that, I removed my flannel (so I was now only wearing a tee-shirt), and I placed it on Winston. “I wouldn’t want you to get cold.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m your boyfriend. You don’t have to thank me for anything.”

Winston chuckled. “I love the way ‘boyfriend’ sounds.”

“One more thing, Winnie.”

“And what’s that?” he asked.

“I wanna attend the funeral with you.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

I patted his knee. “Yeah, I do.”

“Okay.” Winston drank more of his hot chocolate. “I’m glad I have you in my life.”

“Me too.” 

My throat tightened. Not because I was worried someone else would spot us—I wasn’t. I needed to ask Winston something, and I hoped he’d help. It might not have been the best timing, but I didn’t care. I was tired of being the victim. I needed to escape my home life. Who I was with Winston was the real me, not this coward bully persona I hid behind for so long.

“I need your help with something,” I said.

“Sure,” he said.

My Adam’s apple bobbed. “I need you to help me get a lawyer so I can become emancipated. I’m sick of my father beating the shit out of me. I’m tired of surviving and not living.”

“I can do you one better.”

I squinted. “Huh?”

“I can have someone plant drugs on him, and get him arrested.” Winston scratched the back of his neck. “He’d go away to prison for a very long time.”

Disbelief flooded my body. I couldn’t believe what I heard. Winston was willing to frame someone for me. That was something Bryce never offered.

“That way your mother and Estela would be free of your father too,” Winston continued.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

Life wouldn’t always be perfect. But because of Winston, I had a reason to live. And I wouldn’t waste this opportunity. With Winston, anything was possible. And that was what I fucking loved most about him. Endless possibilities. With him, I was no longer destined to be the doomed boy who’d forever be trapped by his own environment. Nope. I was now the kid who had a shot at a decent future.


End file.
